one stary night
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: What if the beauty met anohter kind of beast? I Own nothing . Read and reveiw set before durigng and after the movie treasure planet
1. the day we met

It was a hot day on the RLS Legacy fresh out of the academy Alton arrow and his CAptain Amelia Smollet were excited to see what come there way as they stood and watched the crew build there new ship. "Arrow I haven't aclue where you foind this team.." "Well Captain..they came with high regaurds." "and this man Maurice did he say they were good?"

"Yes ma'am." "Very well then." Alton chuckled at his captains' uneasiness Amelia like controll something she couldn't have at this time. "Uh Mister Arrow sir?" A rather short man named Maurice said. "Yes sir?" The ninteen year old rockatarian replied .

"I just wanted to say my daughtre will be stopping by soon to drop off my lunch." That is fine Mister Maurice you needn't tell me." "Thank you sir."

jsdgfbj

Belle was just a small town girl with dreams of love and adventure...a year ago she had the chance but lost it thanks to a craized man whom was in love with her. She just didn't get there in time to save him..Adam was his real name... If only.

Since then her father had quite working in machines and they movied to another Planet Uton and he started ship bulding. 'I hope papa like his lunch..It's hard to find thngs here.." Belle hated it here Uton was nothing like Earth but much like the small povintial town she came from.

But Belle did enjoy the stars and flying ships here and seeig the other type humaniods was stunning. She was too busy looking around when she ran into something or someone. "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to-" "No reason to appologies miss I should watch where I am standing."

There eyes met. 'She's beautiful..' 'His eyes...they are so gentle...like adams..' "First mate Alton Arrow Miss...?" "Ah Belle sir." she bowed gentle as he took his hat off respectfully to her. "Ah Belle there you are I see you met Mister Arrow." "Yes papa." "So this is your daughter. Well it was apleasure meeting you miss. Belle." "You as well Mister Arrow."

"So Belle what do oyu think of the First officer?" "He seems nice." Belle said to her father. "He is a good boy." "Boy ?" "He is only nineteen Belle. " "Really?" "Yes so is that captain.." "Astounding wonder how they got so high ranked.." "I do not know...ask them."

"Maybe."

Later Belle was gouing to have dinner when her father and the crew not far from the ship. When Belle came to sit she seen they table where her father was , was full. "You may sit here Miss. Belle." A english accient said and looked at the Captain whom was sitting with Arrow. "Thank oyu kindly captain."

"anytime." After lauhging with the two Amelia seen the two talk to each other more than her and she smiled. "I'll be right back you two." She said stabding up . "Um Belle this maybe a bit straight forward but do you think we could meet up again? As friends.." She looked at him and smiled. "Ofcourse I'd be honored" "I believe I would be the honored one miss." She smiled the most sincre smiles sinces Adams dealth this might be just wha t she needed.

_**what do you guys think ? this is my first cross over.. ^^; for those who are Jim fans just hang on we'll get there ^^; read and review**_


	2. great news

Two years later the two were married and living in Sandersville Montressor . Alton was mostly gone to the Spaceport working at the Naval office or spacing. But Belle had several friends of other Naval wives .

Her sister Aurora visited often , she spaced at times with her husband she was happy. She still remembered Adam and still wished she had gotten there quick enough to save him from Gaston . But if she had she wouldn't be here with the good news she was ready to tell her husband.

_"your going to have twins Mrs. Arrow." _The doctor told her.

While there she met a woman also having twins but she was scared to tell her husband for he didn't want children.

"Alton will be thrilled...wont he?" she said to a bird perched on the window bathing himself in the water dish she placed out. The little creature chirped and splashed causing her to laugh lightly.

She watched as a mother bird was teaching her young to fly finally the baby flew with its mother at its side , he chirped happily.

"Thats what its all about." she smiled. "What , what is all about Belle?" She turned to find her husband standing in the door way putting down his bag , he had been gone two weeks on a training voyage. "Alton!" She leapt to greet him and he catch her raising her up the two shared a kiss.

"Darling I have something to tell you." She lead him to the window seat where she was there earlier conversation ringing in her mind ,

_"Do you not want children Belle?" "Well I do , but not now ." "I see..that's fine with me" _

"Is something wrong Elle?" he said using the 'pet' name he had for her. "remember the conversation we had before you left?" "Yes you don't want children right now." "Well plans change.." "What do you mean-your-"

"Yes 're having twins." Belle could literally see the blood stop with in her husband. "Alton?" "Twins?" "Yes dear." "Belle thats, Great!" She smiled at his reaction.

He lifted her up into his arms bridal style she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Alright what did I miss?" An acciented yet familier voice said.

"We're having twins." Arrow announced proudly. Amelia eyed the paper work and picked it up. "By george." She said smiling from ear to ear like the other two.

"Seems as if you're going to be a God-Mother Amelia." Belle said quitely. "I'd be honored.." She smiled at her friends. "I was coming to seeif you all would like to go for lunch but now it is a celebration dinner that is order. I just need to make a few calls."Amelia winked and went into the kichen to use the phone.

"I best go change then." Alton said placing Belle gently on her feet.

once at the eatery they went in ad was directed to a small private eating area. Belle smiled to see her entire family and friends were sitting there. Her sister Aurora and Kayley was sitting there as well. "Congrates sis!" the young girl hugged her eldest sister. Being surrounded by family and friends the young couple new that this was what it was all bout...


	3. seventeen years later

The day finally came the Arrow's were blessed with twwo beautiful twin girls. One they named Jane , whom had blueish green eyes and light brown hair and the oteher they called Cindy who had bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Belle's sisters and father was soon there not long before Amelia made her apperance.  
>Not long after though it was just the young parents and their new babies. "Alton.." "Yes Belle?" "there beautiful." she whispered as the two little one were sleeping. He nodded in agreement holding the one called Cindy. The two smiled as peace and serenity filled the quite room.<p>

* * *

><p>seventeen years and one more child later,<br>"Jane..what are you doing?" Cindy asked her twin. "Cindy I got a request to join in this summer on an Animal rescue through the Navy and im about to ask mum if I may join in." "You know what shes going to say." "Ask papa I know...but I want to talk her into it first."

"Jane-" "Cindy remember that mission trip you want to take to Zippamore?" "Yeah?" "Why didn't you ask?" "Mum and dad will say no Jane." "Cindy you gotta fight for what you want no holding back!" "You listen to dad's rambling too much Jane." "Trust me..I have this." Cindy rolled her eyes but set back to fixing a rip in her dress. "that Jane."

Jane found her mother cooking dinner and doing some laundry a job she was suppose to be doing." "Here mum I got that , i'm sorry." "It's fine dear , thank you." The girls and their brother, had gotten extra chores since the family found out a new baby was due to arrive. "Mum ... I have a oppertunity to discuss with you." Belle sighed and placed her left hand on her back , "what is it now Jane?"

"Listen mum I got an offer from the Navy to go on a animal missionary trip to help the Space orcas. Please mum! I need this!" Belle looked at the flyer she had. "Jane...tell you what ask your father." "Mum he'll say no..""Ask him , your father is an understanding man he just worries." "I know mum.." "Go on then love dinner will be done soon."

* * *

><p>Jane found her father sitting in his home office looking over charts and talking to Cindy. "Dad?" "Ah yes Jane...come in. " "May I talk to you?" "Of course dear what is it?" Jane shook her head telling cindy to stay. Arrow caught this right away a knew something was up."Alright Jane whats up?" Jane handed him the flyer.<p>

He read over it and sighed just as Belle had and looked at his daughters.

"Jane , we can't afford it." "Afford it? We live in a blasted mansion , You have one of the highest paying jobs around this blasted little town!" "Jane im about to tell you something your mother and I have been keeping from you."

Alton thought his words carefully and started , "We're in trouble girls..money wise. You know whom I work for ." "the Government?" "Yes but also ..." "Rich business owners." Cindy brought fourth. "Correct. Well the Economy has dropped businesses has closed meaning those rich business owners can no longer either afford to use us or cannot trade any longer. "

"Okay?" Jane asked not getting why this has to do with them. "Well we lowered our prices of the ship which lowered mine and Amelia's pay greatly. I'm hardly making half of what I did... Then we find out your mother's having the baby it's just a mess girls I'm not sure if we can even afford college."

"how can we fix it daddy?" Cindy asked . "The only way to fix it Cindy is to magically end up with a treasure map.." "Dinner!" Belle called. "Come girls . Jane please tell your brother." Alton stood up. "Alright daddy."

* * *

><p>Henry was two years younger then the girls , as a child he spent most of his time with his grandparents , Alton's parents. He looked older then his sisters , short brown hair and matching eyes of which he received from his father. He was quite and protective of his older sisters. But because of his stays with grandparents many people didn't know about Henry until his parents told of him .<p>

He loved to space though was much like his father.

"Henry? Are you in here?" Jane found her brother out on the balcony thinking as he normally did. "Yes Jane?" "Dinner is ready mum and dad said to come on." "I'll be right down Jane." She nodded and went out.

The family was already sitting down to dinner when he made it down. "Son are you alright? " Belle asked her only son. "Yes ma'am." She smiled and went back to her dinner.

"Any spacing offers father?" He asked. "No not yet son." As soon as he said those words the phone rang and he excused him self to get it. Belle looked up and over at her daughters and asked , "Well what did he say?" "He said no.. we cannot afford it.." Henry looked at his sisters wonderingly but said nothing.

"Well son you have a way of telling the future." "We have a job offering father?" Alton smiled at his family's excitment. "Hold on to your seats cause it's too treasure planet."

"Treasure planet!" the all yelled in excitement. "Thats right." Belle looked at her husband , "No." "Yes Alton I'm going." "Belle-" "Alton dont you even start to think your going to Treasure planet with out me." Alton sighed . "Thats why I love you." he smiled.

"When do we leave daddy?" Cindy asked. "Tomorrow morning."

A/n Henry is Prince charming xD I didnt want to call him charming...


End file.
